


Please, don’t kill me, but I may have told we are dating

by UnumChuchi



Series: Clexa pride week 2020 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: At least in my head this is funny, Clexa Pride Week, Clexa Pride Week 2020, Comedy, Day 3, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I love this theme, I may have told we are dating, Oblivious Lexa, Romantic Comedy, Some minor Anya/Raven Reyes because yes, Useless Lesbian Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnumChuchi/pseuds/UnumChuchi
Summary: Everybody knows Lexa and Clarke are meant for each other except Lexa, who is a useless lesbian completely oblivious…or“Well, you know that in two days is my mom’s wedding, right?”Of all the possibilities, Lexa didn’t expect something related to the wedding. This was only getting more and more confusing. “Of course I do, I’m invited. It’s everything okay?”“Yes! I mean, more or less.” Clarke crossed her arms. Lexa knew her enough to recognize that she was going to be defensive. “Two months ago, when mom was writing the invitations, she asked me if I was going to go alone or with a date. And… I couldn’t say that I didn’t have anyone to come with, so, maybe, I lied. For the record, it wasn’t a complete lie, I planned to meet someone and convinced them to come with me, I was just anticipating.”
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexa pride week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Please, don’t kill me, but I may have told we are dating

**Author's Note:**

> I think I always write the same in the notes, but here I go again: English isn't my first language, sorry if there are some mistakes. Comments are very welcome!  
> This was very fun to write, so I hope you like it as much as I do!!

Lexa was confused. Very confused.

She had arrived twenty minutes ago to the flat she shared with Clarke, but she had been reading, so she didn’t take her mobile until now. Only then, she saw a message from Raven saying ‘congratulations!!’.

At first, she didn’t overanalyze. Raven was strange, most of the time she didn’t have any clue about what the girl was thinking. Her confusion began with the second message, in this case from Anya, asking her if she had something she wanted to tell her. That was weird. Anya was more her sister than a cousin and they didn’t have secrets between them. So… What were Anya and Raven talking about? Considering that those two had been dating for a year, Anya might have been becoming as strange as Raven? Lexa hoped no, she had enough with one Raven.

She was so lost on her thoughts that she didn’t hear that Clarke had arrived. She only realized the presence of her roommate when the blonde sat down on the couch beside her.

“Clarke? When had you arrived?” She asked, letting her mobile next to her.

The girl seemed tired, but she managed to smile a little. “Now. How was your day?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. Clarke sounded a bit off and when she was in that mood the first thing she liked to do was curled up besides Lexa. However, she had sat at some distance and she was avoiding her eyes.

“Fine, enjoying the end of the final exams.” That morning she had had the last of the semester, so she had decided to take some days to relax. “But you know, I received some strange messages. From Raven and Anya.”

Clarke bit her lip. She wasn’t acting suspiciously anymore, no, her expression was of guiltiness. Seeing that her roommate wasn’t keen to answer, Lexa leaned down and placed her hand on her knee, catching her attention. “Clarke, what’s going on?”

“Can you promise me you won’t kill me?” She finally asked after some seconds.

Her question only caused that Lexa stopped feeling confused to be worried. “Clarke… What did you do?”

“I want you to promise it!” She repeated, nervous.

“You know I couldn’t kill you even if I wanted,” she sighed. “I’ll try to not be too mad. Now, can you tell me what’s happening?”

“Well, you know that in two days is my mom’s wedding, right?”

Of all the possibilities, Lexa didn’t expect something related to the wedding. This was only getting more and more confusing. “Of course I do, I’m invited. It’s everything okay?”

“Yes! I mean, more or less.” Clarke crossed her arms. Lexa knew her enough to recognize that she was going to be defensive. “Two months ago, when mom was writing the invitations, she asked me if I was going to go alone or with a date. And… I couldn’t say that I didn’t have anyone to come with, so, maybe, I lied. For the record, it wasn’t a complete lie, I planned to meet someone and convinced them to come with me, I was just anticipating.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I understand it,” she stopped before Clarke could continue rambling. “I’m not going to judge you.”

A brief smile appeared on Clarke’s face. “You are the best.”

Lexa nodded, feeling a bit blushed. She would be used to that, but Clarke managed to always take her by surprise. “So, basically you said that you would go to the wedding with someone.”

“Yeah, and I tried it. I went to some cafes, but I didn’t find someone who I like. The time passed and I became busier with the university, so I stopped looking for it. I hoped that someone would magically appear, but it didn’t happen and mom kept asking me who has my partner. And with every question, her expectation grew up, so it wasn’t as if I could find a simple stranger, it must be someone special.”

“The wedding it’s in two days. Did you find someone?” She tried that her voice sounded normal, although she felt a little worried. For some reason, the idea of Clarke dating someone (even if it was fake and temporal) bothered her.

“Ugh…Not really. And today, while we had lunch together, she asked me again. The problem is that we were with Raven and she heard us. And you know her, she waited until we finished and started being Raven.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes, suddenly having a bad feeling. “Clarke, what did you said?”

Conscient of Lexa’s tone, Clarke tried to smile with innocence. “I may have told her we are dating.”

For a moment Lexa didn’t know if she wanted to facepalm herself or Clarke. Neither if she hated the idea.

Misinterpreting her expression, Clarke continued explaining, more nervous than before. “I’m sorry, I needed to say a name. And you make a lot of sense. We had been friends for years… We are best friends! Also, we lived together, so it would be realistic that lately we have become closer.”

“Clarke, I don’t think I’ll be enough for your mother. Remember that she used to hate me.”

“My mother hated you when we were fifteen and it was a misunderstanding. Now she loves you, she’ll be thrilled!”

Lexa sighed, conscient that she was going to accept. Although that plan was a disaster, she knew that she couldn’t let Clarke down. She’ll probably regret the wedding’s day, but now she only wanted to see Clarke smiling. Definitely, she was too weak for her best friend.

“I think that you should be honest, but okay. I’m in.”

“Really?” Clarke’s eyes widened. “Thank you, Lex!”

The distance between them disappeared when Clarke threw herself to Lexa’s arms. She took her off guard, so the brunette fell back and suddenly she was laying on her back with Clarke atop of her.

“Don’t thank me so soon, if we are going to do it, we’ll do it on my way.”

Clarke leaned back a little so their eyes could meet. Surprisingly, she was blushed. “I counted on that,” she whispered.

It wasn’t the first time they were on that type of position, they always cuddled on the couch when they watched the TV, however, Lexa felt that her heart was pounding faster. And she was too conscient that Clarke’s face was only some inches away from hers.

“Lex?” Asked Clarke, a bit worried, while she brushed a piece of hair behind Lexa’s ear. Her touch made Lexa shivered.

_What was wrong with her?_

“Sorry, I was thinking of all the things we should organize,” she lied, trying to get back her cool. “We need to talk about our history, the type of PDA we want, if we are going to tell the truth to our friends…”

“Wow, you are the only person who can make a fake dating sound boring.”

Lexa chuckled. Somehow, Clarke always managed to make her smile, even if she should be mad with her.

~~~~

The last time Lexa went to a wedding she was six years old, so she didn’t really know what to expect about Abby’s wedding. Clarke had explained her barely anything and she didn’t want to ask Abby. For that reason, when they arrived at the notary and Lexa only saw Abby, Marcus, Vera, Marcus’ nice, Raven and Anya, she was a bit surprised.

“The ceremony will be quite discrete and fast,” explained Clarke whispering while they walked near them. Sometimes, it was as if the blonde could read her mind. “The rest of the guests are now in the hotel preparing the reception.”

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled at her and took her hand, ready to be the perfect girlfriend.

Clarke was about to say something when Raven saw them. “Finally!” She exclaimed, catching the attention of everybody. “Clarke, the bride is your mom, not you; you can’t arrive the last.”

Ignoring Raven’s joke, Abby turned toward them. She was smiling, but her smile grew wider the moment she saw their entangled hands. “Oh my god,” she muttered. “Please, tell me that you two are together.”

“Yes, mom,” answered Clarke, blushed. “Lexa was my secret girlfriend. Surprise!”

They weren’t pretty close to Marcus’ family and Anya and Raven already knew it, so the only one who reacted was Abby. Well, overreacted. The woman almost passed out and had to lean into her future husband. “Now, this is the best day of my life…” She muttered; her voice broken for the emotion.

“Mom!” Clarke’s jaw dropped. “I thought your best day was the day I born!”

“Sorry, Clarke,” chuckled Marcus after pressing a soft kiss on the woman’s forehead. “It seems that my wedding and your birth aren’t enough in comparison to Lexa.”

Without paying attention to their last comments, Abby moved closer to the couple and hugged both of them. “I’m so happy for you two,” she whispered. “And Lexa, now we can officially welcome you to our family.”

“Mom, we are only dating, not marrying,” babbled Clarke, embarrassed. “Please, Lexa, say something.”

Lexa tried, but she couldn’t say a word. Abby’s hug felt like a mother’s hug and that was a type of hug she hadn’t felt since her parents passed away so many years ago. “Thanks,” she muttered loud enough to only be heard for Clarke and Abby.

When the woman pulled herself away, Lexa saw tears were brimming in her eyes. She wasn’t the only one, her daughter was trying to control her own and Lexa was blinking her tears away.

After some of Raven’s jokes, they entered the notary. When Lexa was about to follow them, Clarke wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “Are you okay?” She whispered in her ear.

“Yeah,” she said, wrapping her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. They really looked like a couple and, somehow, it felt natural. 

As Clarke had explained, the ceremony was short and discrete. Once it finished, all of them went to a hotel where they were waiting for the other guests. Although Lexa didn’t know most of them, Clarke led the way to a big table where they found their friends.

She and Clarke had been holding hands all the way here and that was enough to their friends. Octavia jumped from her sit, exciting. “You two are finally together??”

“It was about time,” Bellamy nodded, smiling.

Lexa blinked, taken back for all the congratulations of their friends. Their happiness wasn’t what surprised her, though. It was the lack of surprise as if they had seen it coming. And they weren’t the only ones. Clarke’s grandma patted Lexa’s back saying: ‘I was afraid that I would die before you two were together’.

~~~~

After the dinner most of the couples went to the hall dance and, of course, they went too. At first, there was some distance between them, but slowly, they move closer and closer. When it started a slow song, their bodies were pressing each other. And, obviously, when the song ended, Lexa found herself being kissed by Clarke. That wasn’t their first kiss, but it was the first where neither of them was drunk, had lost a bet or it was a game.

Lexa melted into the kiss and Clarke’s touch. She wasn’t sure why she was enjoying so much; it must be that she hadn’t been in a relationship in years.

Suddenly, Clarke pulled her away. Her cheeks were completely red and she looked anxious. “Fuck,” she groaned. “I… I’m sorry, I get carried away and…”

She didn’t let her time to answer or ask what was going on. Before she could react, Clarke ran away, leaving behind a very confused Lexa. She tried to follow her, but she had wasted some precious seconds thinking _what the fuck?_ And now she had no clue where Clarke was.

Lexa got out of the dance hall and returned to the salon, but she didn’t find her. Worried, she walked through the hotel until she arrived at an indoor garden, where she saw a blonde head. Unfortunately, as she got closer, she realized it was Anya talking with a little drunk Raven.

Once again, Lexa was too slow and couldn’t run away when Raven threw herself to her arms. “Lexi Lex!! I’m soooo mad with you! How could you date Clarke in secret for two months?? I thought we were besties.”

“Sorry?” She muttered trying to pull the girl away and failing, even when Anya decided to help her.

“C’mon, Rae, let it be.”

“But it’s unfair!” Cried Raven.

Clearly, she was drunker than Lexa had thought at first and Raven drunk was a dangerous one. Although Anya’s effort to calm her down, the girl kept squeezing until both of them ended falling to the ground. Smirking, Anya surrendered and sat down beside them.

“Raven!” Protested Lexa, weakly. She didn’t want to sound upset, that would only get things worst.

“I’m not saying that you deserve this,” commented Anya, pointing at them. “But you kind of deserve. I mean, I understand that after all those years of denying you had problems admitting your feelings for Clarke, but you know you can trust us.”

“Denying?” Asked Lexa. Suddenly, she felt her throat dry.

“How long have you had a crush on her? Since you were sixteen?”

“I didn’t have a crush on her!”

“Don’t lie!” Raven tightened her grip. “Everybody knew it.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. That didn’t have any sense. “I didn’t have a crush on her,” she repeated as if she could convince them so easily.

“Humm, let’s see.” Anya pretended that she was thinking. “Costia and you broke out some months after we met Clarke. And since then you haven’t had any relationship.”

“That’s because I didn’t meet anyone interesting.”

“Not a single person in five years? Maybe because there was a pretty blonde near you.”

Nodding, Raven finally released to sat down in front of her. Like Anya, she was smirking. “You hated that Finn flirted with Clarke.”

“Because he had already a girlfriend. It was normal.”

“You also hated Niylah when she started dating Clarke,” pointed Anya.

“I didn’t hate her; we just didn’t get along.”

“And what about all the times you had kissed Clarke while you were drunk?”

Lexa crossed her arms, feeling more and more uncomfortable. Those arguments didn’t make sense. She had never been in love with Clarke, they were just friends. Best friends. “It doesn’t mean anything; I had the bad costume of kissing people while I’m drunk.”

“Only people you were lightly attracted, I had never seen you kissing a boy,” reminded her Anya.

Raven nodded. “And not everyone, for example, we only had kissed once and because of spin the bottle. How many times had you kissed Clarke?”

Too many, enough to lose count. And way more than all her friends together. Unable to argue that, Lexa bit her lip. Unfortunately, the couple hadn’t finished.

Raven’s smirk grew wider and she almost looked as a sharp. “And are you going to say that you had never dreamt about Clarke?”

Blushed, Lexa shook her head. However, the pink of her cheeks didn’t convince them. She wasn’t going to admit that, during the five years she had known Clarke, she had several dreams about both of them. And Clarke was the only one she had ever dreamt about.

“It doesn’t mean anything, I wasn’t in love with her… Fuck,” she groaned with the realization. “I was in love with her. I love her,” she whispered to herself. “Wait!” she raised her head. She felt a bit dizzy and extremely stupid. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

Raven and Anya shared a look before answering at the same time. “We did.”

“Several times,” pointed Raven. Now that Lexa had admitted they were right, her smirk was more a smile. “But you denied it and never listen to us.”

Barely listening to them, Lexa stood up. “I need to talk with Clarke,” she said before running away without looking behind. Raven shouted something that sounded as ‘go and get your girl!’ that Lexa ignored. It wasn’t possible, but it made too much sense. All those years she had been mistaking friendship with love. How could she had been so blind?

Once again, she entered the hotel and ran, looking for Clarke more desperate than before, glad that she wasn’t wearing heels. Now, besides the need of knowing what had happened at the hall dance, she needed to be honest with her. She wasn’t sure of the reason, but she had the feeling that she should hurry up and tell her feelings to Clarke. The only problem was that she was still clueless about her location.

When she had almost lost all hope after running into everyone except Clarke, she had the first good idea of the night and took her mobile phone.

“Lexa?” Asked Clarke’s voice at the other side of the line. Her voice sounded uncertain and Lexa was sure that her friend had been crying.

“Clarke! Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry for leaving you, I just… needed some air.”

Some air? That was a clue. Lexa had already gone to the indoor gardens, so maybe Clarke had run away from the hotel. Wishing to be right, Lexa took that direction.

“It’s okay, I understand it. I’m just worried.”

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened earlier,” she muttered after a long pause. “I shouldn’t have… you know, done that.”

It seemed that Clarke was talking about the kiss, but after discovering how oblivious Lexa was, she couldn’t be completely sure. “Clarke, you don’t have to apologize. It was fine.”

Fine? She needed a less lame reply. “I like it.” No, she wasn’t making it better. Embarrassed, Lexa started running again. She couldn’t have that conversation with her phone.

“What?” Although Lexa’s effort in fixing the situation, Clarke’s voice sounded hurt. “Lexa, please, don’t say that…”

“I mean it,” she muttered crossing the hotel’s gate. Only then, she stopped. She didn’t see a sign of Clarke.

“Lexa… Can we talk tomorrow? I’m afraid that we are having a misunderstanding.”

Lexa jumped when she heard Clarke’s words coming from her mobile and from her right. Hopeful, the girl went in that direction until she found her friend sitting on a bank some meters away from the hotel.

Relieved, Lexa hang up the call and walked toward her. Although her determination, she was starting to feel nervous and afraid of screwing up their friendship. However, if she had run through all the hotel wasn’t to run away now and hurt Clarke even more.

“Clarke,” she whispered, sitting next to her friend.

The blonde turned toward her, so surprised that she almost threw away her phone. She wiped her cheeks with her hand, trying to hide that she had been crying. “Lexa? What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry,” bubbled Lexa. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

Clarke blinked, confused. “What are you talking about? It was my fault; I get carried away while we were dancing…”

“I love you,” she said the words without thinking. She wasn’t even planning to say them so suddenly.

For a long moment, neither of them added anything else. They stared at the other, both completely frozen for the surprise.

Clarke was the first who reacted. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She asked, her question full of disbelieved, while she stood up.

Embarrassed, Lexa just shook her head. Used to have control of the situation and her feelings, she was completely and utterly lost. She stood up too to be in front of her friend.

“Fuck,” groaned Clarke.

Lexa thought that her friend was mad, however, before she could try anything, the blonde cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Taken back, Lexa stood frozen for some seconds. Only when her brain finally understood what was happening, she placed her hands on Clarke’s hips and pulled her closer.

When they stopped, they were breathless. Clarke closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Lexa’s. “This isn’t a dream, right,” she whispered.

“No.”

“And your ‘I love you’ wasn’t ‘I love you as a friend’, right?”

“No,” she repeated, this time softer.

Clarke opened her eyes. They were brimming for the tears. “Why now? I’ve been flirting with you for the past four years.”

“You were flirting?”

“You never realized?” She asked even more surprised than Lexa. “Why do you think I use so many cheeky lines? Or why do you think I asked you to be my date to the prom?”

“Because is what best friends do?” She tried, weakly. “In my defense, I have never had a lot of friends before I knew you.”

Laughing, Clarke leaned down and captured her lips again in a softer kiss.

“I love you,” she whispered against Lexa’s lip. “But you know, if I had known this would work, I’d had asked you to be my fade girlfriend some years ago.”

Lexa chuckled. “I’m sorry I took me so long. Next time you should try to be clearer.”

“I’ll have it in mind.”

Some minutes later, when they decided to go back to the hotel, Clarke leaned her head into Lexa’s shoulder. “It’s funny, but now I have something in common with mom. This is the best day of my life too.”


End file.
